Of Angst and Ficlets
by Hollyflash
Summary: Because I figured I should make a oneshot collection. Currently; To A Stop, my Angst Day contribution! Jason didn't expect to get caught in a building collapse when he visited his cousin, Samantha Manson. He didn't expect Danny Phantom to arrive and only save her. He was only eleven; he didn't expect to die.


I'm starting off a oneshot collection with my Angst Day contribution. What a wonderful sign of things to come.

Also killing an eleven-year-old boy; that's always fun.

Anyway, I have too many plot bunnies, so a while ago I decided I'd make an oneshot collection to house them. I've just been putting off doing so because this is me and I need to stop procrastinating.

So, this has elements of Danny x Sam and is post Phantom Planet. I thought I should let you people know that.

The below form included which each of my oneshots, for the record, is liable to change. Timeline is there so that you can tell which of my stories are sequels/prequels/continuances of each other, and thus I have given all the Timelines they are in names.

…I quit making sense a while ago so here, have the thing.

* * *

**Title: **To A Stop

**Rating: **T (Character Death)

**Summary: **Jason didn't expect to get caught in a building collapse when he visited his cousin, Samantha Manson. He didn't expect Danny Phantom to arrive and only save her. He was only eleven; he didn't expect to die.

**Timeline:** Canon-esque, Phantom Planet did happen; Stopwatch's.

**Status:** I don't even know so I'm calling it a ficlet.

* * *

To A Stop

Jason William Manson, age eleven, sat by his older cousin, Samantha Manson, in the main room of her mansion. His father greeted hers, his mother greeted hers, his grandmother got excited to see all her grandchildren together, and Jason's siblings- Albert, nine, and Harrison, seven- sat on the floor in front of them with eyes glued to the television a little ways away.

Jason had nothing against hanging around with his family like his cousin seemed to, but darn it he was so _bored!_

You'd think your life would have a little bit of excitement when your cousin dated a superhero.

He'd probably be running around town by now, if it was like his hometown. But no, it wasn't, and thus he was stuck watching whatever the heck his brothers were amused by. Some show about fictional superheroes.

Why anyone would watch that was beyond him; it was a stupid cartoon about fictional superheroes. Why would anyone watch that when there were real superheroes; like Danny Phantom, who had save the world a year ago from the Dis-asteroid.

If they ever made a show about him, Jason would watch the heck out of that.

"Mom, can I go meet Danny and Tuck at the mall?" Sam suddenly called, and Jason looked over to see that she was holding a cell phone in her lap.

_Danny? Danny Phantom? Ah, sweet! I want to come!_

"Can I come?" Jason asked, and Sam looked over with a look of annoyance.

"Why would you want to come meet my friends?" She looked back over at her parents, rolling her eyes. "So can I go?"

"...Oh, I suppose so." Jason's Aunt Pamela sighed, "But take Jason with you."

"Yes!" Jason pumped his fist in the air and Sam groaned before standing up, motioning for him to follow.

"Embarrass me in front of everyone and I'll kill you," The older girl muttered, and Jason shrugged, waving goodbye to his parents and siblings as the two of them made their way out the door.

"Pssh, good luck with that," He smiled, making motions with his hands. "You'd need like a ton of bricks!"

"That can be arranged," Sam replied, rushing out the door and nearly closing it on Jason as he walked quickly out of it behind her.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jason was honestly surprised at all the people who knew his cousin's name in Amity Park. He could understand that it was a small town, but there was a crazy amount of people. Some people took pictures of her, some blond guy asked her out and she kicked his shin... Honesty, he knew she was well known, but this was kind of ridiculous.

And then Sam turned a corner and confused Jason out of his mind.

"Uh, Sam? I may not be from here, but I think the mall's the other way."

"Of course it is. Seriously, it took you how long to figure that out?" Sam shook her head but didn't look back. "Honestly, I can't believe we're even related. You're an idiot."

"...Oh, okay." Jason muttered, looking away and rubbing his wrists. "So, uh, where are we going?"

"You," Sam actually did look back this time, "Are going to the Nasty Burger. Where you'll stay until I come to get you and then we'll pretend we had a nice day at the mall."

"But I want to come with you!" Jason moaned, grabbing onto his older cousin's arm. "That's why I asked to come with you!"

"You just said the same thing twice." Sam rolled her eyes, pulling her arm away. "Look, I don't have time to babysit my cousin. You aren't coming with me; I already have two idiots to look after when I go do what I'm going to."

"Really? What? Who?"

"You are an _idiot._" Sam groaned, stopping and spinning back to face Jason. "Take a guess, hmm? Who would I have to look after? Who would be putting themselves in danger every day?"

"Danny Phantom?" Jason asked, and moments later his eyes brightened. "Danny Phantom! Sam, you have to take me to see him! Please, I'll do anything! If I get his autograph, I'll be the most popular guy at school!"

"...Yeah, that gives no points in your favor and the answer's still and always will be _no!_"

"Please, Sammy?" He begged, grabbing her arms once again. "Please!"

"No!" Sam shouted, turning back around and starting to walk again. "No, no, no! Get it through your thick skull; we don't have the time to protect you!" She sped up, walking by a rather tall and unfinished building.

"Come on, I'll be fine! I can look after myself; what's the worst that could happen?" Jason pleaded, coming up a step beside Sam and closer to the road. "Really, what's the worst that could happen?"

And then, somewhere above them, the most unholy sound Jason had ever heard blasted into the air. Both him and Sam stopped to cover their ears, neither noticing until it was too late that the building that had been beside them was now falling over them.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny floated where he was, eyes wide at the building his ghostly wail had just knocked over. "...I hope there was nobody under there." He looked up, at one of the ghosts he had been fighting. "This is your fault!"

"_My_ fault?" The ghost, to be more specific Ember, seemed appalled. "Listen Dipstick, that was all on you!"

"Oh, sure, blame me! You're the one who came with Skulker to attack my town!"

"You're the one who leveled a building when he said you were like Plasmius!"

"I am _NOTHING _like him!"

"Whoa, chill Baby-pop." Ember put her hands up, "You might level the city."

With a shout of frustration, Danny sent a blast of ice towards Ember. It knocked her to the ground, and Danny pulled out his thermos. "I'm nothing like him! _Nothing!_"

He sucked her into the device, and after a moment sucked in what was left of Skulker and his suit.

_Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid Fenton! All she did was call out some insults! How did you lose your temper like that?! Yes, they did compare you to Vlad, but come on! You're better than this!_

"Techno-one to Clueless-one. Come in, Clueless-one."

Placing a finger on the Fenton Phone he'd placed in his ear, Danny rolled his eyes. "Tucker, seriously? I'm not clueless anymore."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Have you noticed that Sam's nearby yet?"

Danny frowned, eyes drifting towards the Fenton Phone. "Uh, no..." He looked around, wincing when he noticed exactly how much of the building he'd knocked over. "...I don't see her."

"Well maybe you wouldn't have used your wail in that place if you had. You're going to kill somebody with that, you know. And I have to figure out how to pay for that stuff you break."

"Well, forgive me Mr. Mayor; I didn't know you spent time on things besides Mini Skirt Fridays."

"Hey, that was your idea!"

"So," Danny continued, looking around and letting out small bursts of laughter. "I'm going to assume that you weren't stalking my girlfriend and just know that she was near me because of the Fenton Phones, right? So, where is she?"

"Uh, hold on..." There was a moment of silence before Tucker replied, "She's below you, looks like. And a little to the right."

Danny's hand fell to his side as he, breathing heavily, slowly looked down.

Where Tucker had said Sam would be was nothing but a mess of a building.

"Oh no," Danny whispered, "No. No, no, no, no, no! SAM!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

"...Sam...!"

It was far away, but Jason still heard it. He forced his eyes open, only to be treated to darkness and dust. Lots of darkness and dust.

_Wait what... What happened? Why is it so hard to breathe... There's something on my chest. Well, not on it, but it's really close... It's... Sam? Sam!_

"Sam!" He choked out, his voice quiet and raw. His cousin was on top of him, yet, she wasn't quite touching him, though her hair was dangling into his face. It was as if there was a small block of space, or she was floating.

It was _weird._

"Sam, Sam!" He coughed, lifting a hand. Or at least, attempting to. His hand hit something cold and metal, and then something warm and sticky dripped onto his hand. "S-Sam?"

Slowly, Jason lifted his head. He was frozen by what he saw in the dim light.

His cousin's amethyst eyes, now clouded and unseeing. Several pieces of metal, sticking out of various parts of her body. A thick, dark red color, which seemed to be taking over everything that had been his cousin.

And layers, upon layers of metal and cement piled up on her somehow as the only thing between him and death.

His voice was high-pitched and pleading. "S-Sam? Oh, oh my god. Sam! S-Sam!"

"...Sam...!" The shut from before came again, but Jason wasn't paying attention. He tried to move out from under her, but there was nowhere to go.

_I'm going to die. Oh no, no... I'm eleven! I'm a kid! I can't die; I don't want to die! I don't want to die..._

And then a shaft of light appeared, landing right beside his head and showing all the dark, dark red that was upon the ground. Jason turned his head, fearfully and slowly, before despite everything a smile appeared on his face.

_Danny Phantom! It's... It's really Danny Phantom! Wow..._

"S-Sam! Oh, oh no... Sam, no!" The hero was panicking, and Jason tried his best to call for help. But the words wouldn't come; he couldn't even manage to cough from how star struck he was. "Sam, hold on! Sam, S-Sam, hold on!"

Jason watched as the hero reached out his hand, and slowly tried to move into view and reach up with his own.

He didn't manage to do so before he watched his hero grab his cousin's shoulder, and for the rocks to start falling through Sam as she turned a sort of cool blue.

_W-what? Why is he...? No! No, don't! She's already gone! She's dead, don't pull her out! I don't want to die too!_

"Hold on, Sam! Tuck, get an ambulance! No, I'll fly her there!" Jason could only watch in horror as his cousin- his deceased, dead, gone cousin- was pulled from out of the rubble.

That left nothing between Jason and metal, cement, and other objects above him. For a moment, his eyes drifted towards the one who had been his hero. Who he had worshipped, who he had always wanted to meet...

He watched Danny Phantom duck out of sight, the remains of his cousin Sam in hand.

And everything literally came crashing down.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered as odd that the last thing he thought of wasn't his family, or his little brothers, or his pain, or the pressure on his chest, or his friends back home... No, it was of bits of something he had heard once from a friend. And oddly enough, it fit.

_You gave me hope and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. Who knows what it'll do to me?_

And then there was nothing.

.-.-.-.-.-.

When the phone rang at the Manson household, Ida Manson was the one who went to answer it.

Moments later, she returned to the room, looking grave.

It had been a hospital calling, something about them needing to come down right away.

Jane and Oliver- parents to Jason, Albert, and Harrison- went with for support, and left their two remaining sons with Ida.

The drive to the hospital was a quiet one, and after they arrived, they were greeted by a doctor and asked to take a seat.

He told them what he knew; there'd been a building collapse, and Danny Phantom had shown up with a bloody mess of a person in his arms.

Pamela had asked what this had to do with them.

The doctor said that according to the ID they had found, the person had been their daughter.

Pamela and Jeremy asked if she was okay, even though they could tell she wasn't. They wished desperately for her to be alive, at least...

But the doctor took them to a morgue.

And through the tears and cursing out of a certain ghost boy, Jane's motherly instincts kicked in. If Sam was dead, and her son had been with her...

"Jason," She whispered, "My son was with her. Where's Jason? Where's my boy?"

The doctor's reply had been to give her a quizzical look.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny found himself in a corner of the hospital, still in his ghost form, head in his hands.

He didn't know what had happened to Sam. But she couldn't be dead, she wouldn't be... She was Sam!

Sam with her bright eyes.

Sam telling him not to do some stupid thing.

Sam threatening the A-list for talking about him behind his back.

Sam asking him to go in the portal...

Sam not giving up on him, even when he'd given up on himself.

Sam, becoming his girlfriend...

"Mr. Phantom?"

Danny raised his head slowly, looking pleadingly up at the woman in front of him. "Are you a nurse?"

"A nurse? No," The lady knelt down in front of him, and Danny took notice of her smeared make-up. "My name is Jane. I'm... I_ was_... I was Sam's Aunt."

"Oh," Danny replied, and looked away as he took a shaking breath in. "...Is she okay?"

"...That... It isn't what I came to talk to you about." Jane suddenly looked pleading, "When Sam left the house, she had someone with her. An eleven year old boy; my son." She smiled slightly, "His name's Jason. He has black hair and these amazing eyes that are as blue as the sky on a clear day... Do you... Do you know where he is?"

"Who...?" Danny trailed off, realization in his eyes.

Sam had texted him saying that she needed to drop something off before she could join them in hunting earlier. And when he'd pulled Sam out, he could've sworn that he'd seen something moving below her...

"Oh no," Danny whispered, eyes widening. "I didn't know, swear I didn't know..."

.-.-.-.-.-.

The majority of people blamed Danny for what had happened, and he was okay with that. He blamed himself as well. If he hadn't lost his temper, if he hadn't used his Ghostly Wail...

He didn't want his powers anymore. He'd killed Sam. He'd _killed _her.

One of the most important people in his life was gone, and it was all his fault.

Unfortunately, he had immunity to the law because of when he'd saved the world. Even with groups who wanted him exterminated growing, it wasn't enough. Too many powerful and influential people thought of him as a hero. Someone who'd never be able to do wrong, since he'd never done so out of his own choice...

But now he had. He'd killed Sam, and her cousin.

He almost hoped they would become ghosts; most ghosts would mean more beings who wanted to beat him up. And that honestly didn't sound too bad.

If he couldn't face human justice, maybe he'd be able to face ghostly.

...Maybe he truly wasn't like Plasmius. After all, Vlad had never managed to actually kill anyone...

.-.-.-.-.-.

_That traitor... He dares call himself a hero? No, no. Not at all. Never. He's the reason you died. He dangled hope in front of your face, and then he ripped it away. Revenge; that's what you need._

_Revenge... Sweet, sweet revenge._

_What are you waiting for? Go!_

Jason's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around in confusion. He appeared to be on some sort of island, surrounded by a world of green. "This is _not_ my room." _And that was not my voice._

For some reason, he had trouble remembering what had happened. It was as if there was a dense wall of mist or something, blocking out any memories from before arriving at his cousin's house... Had it been this morning?

He wasn't sure, and that scared him.

Jason tried to stand, only to find that his legs wouldn't support him. He fell forward, landing on his hands and knees as a scream caught in his throat.

The hair that fell in front of his face was white with icy-blue tinges; his had been black.

The hands that stopped his fall were not like his human-colored flesh; they were a dark blue and seemed to almost be made of some kind of mist.

And then his thoughts of revenge came back, and this time, they didn't leave.

_He did this. Danny Phantom did this!_

_He... He won't get away with it! I'll get revenge! I'll make him pay for doing this to me, if it's... It's the last thing I do!_

* * *

It has become evident that I have too many OCs who go by the name of Jason and nothing good ever happens when I write anything that's Danny x Sam. And that is why I usually stay away from pairings.

Okay, it's actually because I can't write romance, but I like the first reason better.

So, besides confusion and general '_Hollyflash what the heck have you done this time?'_ what are your thoughts?


End file.
